Cuando amas
by Reiha-wan
Summary: San Valentín parecía no ir del todo bien para Chitose ¿acaso la situación podía empeorar? / One-shot para la K Rarepair Week


**Día 1: Festividades**

 **-x-**

Chitose estaba perdido, totalmente perdido.

A pesar de haber planeado todo su día de San Valentín con anticipación, olvidó un pequeño pero importante detalle: las chicas; _sus chicas_ , siendo más específicos. A pesar de tener meses diciéndole a todas las chicas que seguían buscándolo que ahora tenía una pareja, parecía que nunca era suficiente. Fueran personas que conoció hace años o quienes apenas y le habían dirigido el saludo, siempre llegaban más ¿han escuchado alguna vez que cuando estás con alguien parece que tienes un letrero de "¡Mírenme!" para gente soltera? Pues en ese momento cobraba todo el sentido del mundo.

Ahora tenía un problema: había perdido todo el día en intentos lo más amables posibles para librarse de los pequeños grupos de chicas que se le acercaban a cada calle que cruzaba. Bien, en realidad tenía más problemas que eso: estaba cargando demasiadas bolsas de regalo con chocolates caseros de todo tipo dentro de ellas, no había estado ni cerca de encontrar un regalo perfecto y la idea de llegar con las manos vacías no le terminaba de convencer del todo.

Eric era muy difícil de descifrar y Chitose sentía que últimamente se había distanciado un poco de él. " _¿No es lo que esperaba? ¿No se esforzaba lo suficiente? ¿Seguía creyendo que era un mujeriego sin sentido?"_ Era imposible para el castaño no comenzar a pensar de más al no obtener reacciones positivas por parte de Eric.

Faltaban escasos minutos para que el rubio saliera de su turno en el trabajo y ahora Chitose se preocupaba más por cómo explicaría la anormal cantidad de chocolates que cargaba consigo que por no haber encontrado un regalo para su pareja.

—Será mejor que se lo diga antes de llegar—dijo pesadamente, sacando con dificultad el PDA de su bolsillo.

Marcó el número de Eric y esperó en la línea. Primero le diría que estaba a punto de llegar para que se fueran juntos a comer y, antes de que le colgara, le comentaría el pequeño percance que tuvo con la lluvia de chocolates.

 _Buzón de voz._

Chitose hizo un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar a la máquina, era muy raro que Eric no respondiera. Marcó una, dos, tres veces más. Ninguna llamada entró.

Se apresuró a llegar al negocio donde trabajaba el rubio, encontrándose con su jefe justo en la puerta principal.

— ¡Buen día! —saludó animado.

—Oh, eres el amigo de Eric ¿cierto? —Chitose sonrió, afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza. —Si venías a buscarlo, lamento decirte que hoy se fue temprano. Me pareció verlo irse con un grupo de chicos que no parecían muy amigables—explicó con preocupación—. No recuerdo haberlos visto por aquí antes ¿sabes si ese chico se metió en problemas?

Chitose no supo qué decir. Eric sabía perfectamente que pasaría por él a esa hora y no le había comentado nada sobre irse temprano, no pudo evitar preocuparse después de que tampoco respondió a sus llamadas antes.

— ¿No serán nuestros amigos? Puede que se vean algo extraños, pero no son tan malos como aparentan—dijo, con la ligera esperanza de que el viejo se refiriera a sus compañeros de HOMRA.

—Estoy completamente seguro que no era ninguno de los que lo han venido a buscar antes, muchacho—reafirmó el hombre, haciendo memoria—. Tengo la impresión de que algo le ha estado molestando últimamente, sería bueno que tú y tus amigos hablaran con él antes de que suceda algo.

—Gracias, puede quedarse con ésto—dijo, entregándole todas las bolsas que traía consigo—. Iré a buscarlo—se despidió, apresurado.

Mandó un mensaje a los demás, preguntando si alguien sabía dónde se encontraba Eric. A los pocos segundos llegaron respuestas, todas ellas diciendo que nadie lo había visto o hablado con él desde el día anterior. No tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse ¿quiénes eran los tipos con los que se fue, de todas maneras? No era secreto para nadie que a Eric no se le daba muy bien el socializar con otras personas, era por ello que le extrañaba demasiado que no le hubiera dicho nada.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, buscando al rubio en cada calle y rostro que se le cruzaba. Intentó llamarle de nuevo, pero siempre volvía a escuchar aquel molesto mensaje de la compañía telefónica. En un principio pensó que no era necesario pedir ayuda para encontrarlo, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y su ansiedad por no tener noticias de él aumentaban, comenzó a plantearse el pedirle ayuda a quienes estuvieran libres.

Fue entonces que recibió una llamada, era Fujishima.

— _Lo encontré_ —fue lo primero que le dijo al responder—. _Estamos en el bar._

—Voy para allá—respondió antes de colgar la llamada y apresurar el paso.

A pesar de que Fujishima no había dicho nada más, tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Kusanagi miraba reprobatoriamente a Eric, quien simplemente había decidido que era más fácil desviarle la mirada a responderle. Ambos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del primer piso, sentados sobre la cama y con un botiquín de primeros auxilios junto a ellos. El mayor agradecía que Dewa estuviera en el bar para ayudarle ese día.

—Bien, no me lo digas a mí. Seguramente Chitose no tardará en llegar.

— ¿Le dijeron que estaba aquí? —preguntó Eric, fallando al ocultar su exaltación—. ¡Les pedí que no lo hicieran!

—Y yo te dije que no te metieras en problemas ¿no? —le regañó Kusanagi.

Fujishima se limitaba a mirarlos desde el sofá frente a ellos.

Había salido a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para la cena y casualmente vio a Eric salir de un mini súper; su ropa y cabello estaban hechos un desastre, entonces le llamó para decirle que Chitose había preguntado a todos por él, pero la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Eric le pareció inusual. Al acercarse a él, notó que presionaba lo que parecía una botella de agua fría contra su rostro, y que éste estaba algo maltratado y con restos de sangre seca en sus labios. Lo primero que pensó es que debía atenderse correctamente esas heridas y, prácticamente, llevó a Eric a rastras hasta el bar.

—Iré con Dewa—avisó Fujishima, poniéndose de pie—. Y debes decirte la verdad cuando llegue, Eric.

El rubio bufó con fastidio, planeando instintivamente cómo escapar de ahí antes de que su novio llegara.

Por supuesto que lo había arruinado, totalmente. ¿Pero qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Pedirle ayuda para que lo salvara de aquellos bastardos que llevaban días persiguiéndolo? Él podía cuidarse por sí solo, no quería involucrar a más personas de las necesarias en una tontería como esa. Hasta cierto punto, terminó por contarle una parte de ello a Fujishima, quien sinceramente aceptó no entrometerse si eso era lo que deseaba pero… la _sugerencia_ que le hizo antes de dejar la habitación le había sonado más a un " _Si no se lo dices, yo lo haré"_.

¿Por qué demonios había tenido que abrir la boca?

—Sudadera—le indicó Kusanagi, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Eric se sacó la prenda a regañadientes. Una de las mangas se había teñido de rojo debido a una cortada que, por suerte, había sido superficial. Kusanagi comenzó limpiarla con cuidado, sonriendo ante los ligeros espasmos de Eric por el ligero ardor que le provocaba.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, mostrando a un desaliñado Chitose con la respiración entrecortada.

Eric se crispó ante su repentina aparición, dirigiendo la mirada instintivamente hacia Kusanagi, en busca de algún tipo de apoyo que le impidiera estar a solas con él.

—Todo tuyo, regresaré abajo.

 _Traición_.

— ¿Qué demo-...? —Chitose interrumpió su propia oración, llevándose una mano al rostro.

Se había preocupado tanto por no saber nada de él que, al momento de verlo, sintió un profundo alivio en su pecho. Pero ahora nacía otra interrogante ¿por qué estaba lastimado de esa forma?

—Estoy bien—susurró Eric, en un fallido intento de aligerar el ambiente—. No tienes por qué hacer tanto alboroto por ésto.

— ¿Alboroto? —arremetió el castaño, cerrando la puerta tras él para acercarse a Eric—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Chitose inspeccionó al rubio de pies a cabeza; a pesar de la suciedad que mostraba su ropa, parecía que no tenía nada más grave que unos cuantos raspones y dos moretones que, para alimentar su enojo, eran completamente visibles: uno de ellos se encontraba en su pómulo derecho y, el otro, en el extremo izquierdo de sus labios. Aunque sentía curiosidad por el vendaje que Kusanagi le estaba terminando de colocar cuando entró a la habitación, prefirió enfocarse en lo que lo había ocasionado.

—No preguntaré dos veces—advirtió, sentándose a su lado.

—Unos bastardos me fueron a buscar pleito ¿bien? —respondió por fin, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Chitose sobre él—. Les di su merecido. _That's all_.

Contrario al sermón que esperaba tras esa vaga y para nada informativa respuesta, Eric se sorprendió al sentir los brazos el mayor rodearle con suavidad.

—Usaste tus poderes—afirmó Chitose con un tono no tan gentil como su abrazo—. Sabes que no puedes seguir fiándote de ellos, no sabes en qué momento se esfumarán por completo.

—No soy tan débil como crees, puedo arreglármelas con o sin poderes ¿sabes? —respondió Eric a la defensiva, apartándose del abrazo de Chitose—. ¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí?

— ¿Y qué debería hacer si siempre te guardas todo, eh? —Colocó su mano sobre la contraria, tomándola firmemente para evitar que huyera de aquel contacto. —No pienso que seas débil, sé que puedes cuidarte incluso mejor que algunos aquí pero… a veces eres tan bravucón—bromeó, sintiéndose satisfecho por la sonrisa que logró robarle a Eric.

Chitose paseó sus dedos por el desaliñado cabello de Eric, buscando descubrir su rostro.

— ¿No era algo que te gustaba de mí? —rió el menor, mirándolo al fin.

—Cuando lo eres conmigo, y sólo conmigo—respondió, mitad broma, mitad en serio—. Ahora ¿me dirás lo que sucedió?

Eric respiró profundo. Ya había sido advertido por Kusanagi y Fujishima sobre decírselo o no, así que lo mejor sería que lo oyera de él que de los mayores.

—Ellos… parece que se dieron cuenta de que pasaba bastante tiempo contigo. Un día me abordaron y me dijeron que te pusiera sobre aviso para que dejaras de coquetear con sus chicas pero… —Eric desvió la mirada al notar el enojo en el rostro de Chitose—. Yo sabía que no era cierto, entonces les dije que el que fueran unos perdedores y los dejaran porque eras claramente mejor que ellos no era culpa tuya. Hoy llegaron a buscarme al trabajo, eran más que aquella vez y no quería causarle problemas a mi jefe. Iba a decirle a Fujishima lo que pasaba, pero ellos me quitaron el PDA y lo rompieron frente a mí. Me enojé y, tal vez fue eso lo que comenzó la pelea…

Chitose permaneció en silencio, crispando los nervios de Eric.

— ¿No dirás nada? —preguntó, armándose de valor por la muy probable reprimenda que recibiría a continuación.

—Respeto si hay cosas que quieres arreglar por tu cuenta pero—habló por fin—, si estoy involucrado de alguna forma, dímelo para arreglarlo juntos ¿de acuerdo?

— _I promise. —_ Sonrió, levantando su mano derecha.

Chitose se acercó a Eric para depositar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, cuidando no tocar el lado que comenzaba a inflamarse por el golpe que tenía.

— _I love you_ —susurró el castaño, encontrándose aún a una casi nula distancia de su pareja.

Eric no pudo evitar soltar una risilla por el inesperado cambio de acento de Chitose.

—Es lo único que sabes decir bien ¿no es así?

—Debe ser por tantas veces que lo he escuchado de ti.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, preguntándose cuándo llegaría el mejor momento para decirle al otro que, por todo lo que habían pasado, no tenían un regalo de San Valentín.

Aunque ¿quién lo necesitaba cuando podían bajar a hurtadillas a la cocina y robar algunos de los chocolates que Kusanagi había preparado para los clientes?

 **-x-**

¡NECESITABA ESCRIBIR DE MIS BEBÉS! De por sí tengo muy abandonados a mis niños de HOMRA x'D así que este año intentaré escribir más de ellos (?) orz La idea de Chitose poniéndose super menso cuando anda enamorado me encanta w ya sé que es más de tenerlo en concepto de chico cool y todasmías pero ¿a poco no es lindo? x3 juasjuasjuas~ Por otro lado, necesitaba poner a Eric en su momento para brillar (?) lol es de mis personajes favoritos y uno con los que me parece más difícil escribir debido a su forma de ser, pero vamos ¡son miembros de HOMRA! No me pueden venir a decir que son unas delicadas florecillas que no pueden meterse en peleas callejeras de vez en cuando (?) So, se viene más ChitoEric si todo marcha bien y logro terminar a tiempo x'D ¡Espérenlo y ámenlos tanto como yo! (?) See yah'~!


End file.
